


our secret garden party under the stars

by vixenlettrz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Choi Twin Feels (Mystic Messenger), Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Choi Twins (Mystic Messenger), I'm Bad At Summaries, No Incest, No beta we die like mne, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, let them be happy smh cheritz, mentioned or seen in a flashback, the rfa are either implied, this is very soft okay, this will also be very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlettrz/pseuds/vixenlettrz
Summary: After the RFA celebrate their private birthday bash, everyone leaves, bidding the twins goodbye. Except apparently Saeyoung has another surprise in his sleeves, a blindfold and a cooler. Ruh roh
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	our secret garden party under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on here huhu, happy birthday choi twins who deserve the world-(and to those who share the same birthdate)  
> -
> 
> set in an au where we save saeran  
> v's alive  
> jaehee has her cafe (and is happily dating mc)

“Saeyoung this better not be one of your stupid tricks again-“  
  
“you lack faith in me, my dearest twin” the redhead sang sweetly as he led his loving twin (who was blindfolded, mind you) to his _secret location_. Saeran offered a scoff as his mint ~~corrupted~~ eyes roll from underneath the cloth covering his eyes.  
  
“why yes, shame on me for lacking trust in ‘ _God 707_ ’ “ a snicker was all he got in response. They continued to walk, Saeyoung refusing to give away where they were going. It was after their personal birthday party with the RFA when Saeyoung decided it was a good time to temporarily blind Saeran and lead him to some secret place…  
  
-  
  
_“Goodnight Seven, Saeran. Happy birthday!”  
  
“Goodnight agent 606! Thanks again!”  
  
Mc was the last of the guests to leave and although Saeran did appreciate them celebrating their birthday, he was glad it was over. He sits down on their couch, waiting for Seven to come back inside and help him clean this mess up. Vanderwood would come later in the morning and would have possibly cleaned it up for them but Saeyoung needed to get his shit together and clean his own messes.  
  
Finally, the redhead in question came back holding a cooler and a…blindfold?  
  
“Saeyoung what are you- HEY-“ alas, it was too late, for Saeyoung had already tied to cloth behind his eyes. Saeran grumbled, trying to pry Saeyoung’s hands off his eyes but the redhead only giggled. Seriously, someday he was gonna kill his brother for this.  
  
“trust me Saeran! I have one last surprise just for you!”  
  
_-  
  
“are we almost there?”  
  
Saeran had given up trying to get more details on where they were going, so he opted to repeatedly asking if they were almost there. He hoped it would irk the redhead more than it irked him that it felt like they were going IN CIRC-  
  
“oof-“  
  
And now he’s being held upright by his twin after taking a wrong step and almost tripping.  
  
“you can take your blindfold off now by the way, we’re already here!”  
  
oh wig ( ~~God was Saeyoung an awful influence~~ )  
  
Saeran hastily took off his blindfold to be greeted at the sight of…  
  
“my garden?”  
  
He looked at Saeyoung with a dumbfound expression, the other one only smiling. Saeran looked back to his garden again, this time, noticing the picnic blanket at the center of the garden. It was surrounded by flowers Saeran had worked hard planting, said flowers being barricaded by smooth garden stones.  
  
huh  
  
“a garden picnic?”  
  
Saeyoung only nodded, still smiling he leads Saeran to the blanket and sits him down. He goes to the cooler and opens it, rummaging for whatever he was trying to get from inside the box. Saeran watched him before sitting cross-legged and taking off his shoes, placing them just beside where the blanket ended.  
  
Saeyoung comes back, this time carrying…  
  
“Happy birthday Saeran! Ice cream cake!”  
  
Saeran’s eyes widen at the cake Saeyoung brought out. It was indeed ice cream cake. Chocolate, sprinkles, everything you would find on an average ice cream cake.  
  
Saeyoung, noticing Saeran’s fixed gaze on the sweet treat, laughed. He hands the cake over to Saeran. Said twin’s eyes it suspiciously.  
  
Saeyoung pouts, feigning sadness “Have you really no faith in me?”  
  
“…”  
  
“I asked Jaehee to make it a week before our birthday”  
  
-  
  
_The brunette greeted Saeyoung when the redhead entered her café; said redhead grinned at her greeting, waving at as MC passes by him on her way to serve another customer. He goes over to the counter.  
  
“good morning, taco buddy!”  
  
The nickname only earned a snort and an eye roll from the brunette.  
  
“I didn’t expect you to visit so soon Saeyoung, do you need anything?”  
  
Saeyoung grinned even more._

_“why, yes actually…”  
  
_-  
  
Saeyoung had finished retelling how he got Jaehee to make the ice cream before noticing Saeran already finish a quarter from the cake. The other redhead blushed once he noticed his twin’s eyes on him.  
  
“awwww, my little brother is so cute!”  
  
“shut up…” Saeran grumbled, placing his plate down “…and by the way, we’re twins you dumbass”  
  
Saeyoung giggled before laying down on the blanket. Silence followed as he let Saeran eat his cake and his thoughts fly. This garden was Saeran’s safe haven. overtime as Saeran healed, the garden grew, flowers bloomed. It was like a reminder in a way.  
  
The garden bloomed along as his little brother healed…  
  
It was a good thing they were able to get him before…  
He shook his head, woah good thought times- he remembered the events that took place earlier…  
  
-  
  
_“Jumin did you bring wine?”  
  
“no, of course not. I am well aware of Saeyoung and Saeran’s distaste with any alcohol”  
  
“than what is that?”  
  
“non-alcoholic wine”  
  
“isn’t that just grape juice”  
  
“don’t be silly Yoosung! It’s probably not like that at all!’  
  
“of course the trust fund brought wine-“  
  
“excuse me what was that? Zen?”  
  
_-  
  
“Saeyoung”  
  
The redhead himself blinked twice before realizing it was only his brother trying to get his attention. Saeran was looking at him indifferently, but a small blush tints his cheeks as he holds out a rectangular box in front of his twin. The box itself was wrapped neatly with dark blue wrapping paper, a gold bow wrapping itself on the box in an x shape.  
  
Saeyoung blinked again. Dang how many blinks has he gone through? 3?  
  
“Oh, what’s this?”  
  
He took the box gently, as if afraid that once Saeran lets go it would combust. He stares at it, weighing it with his hands. It wasn’t too heavy, neither was it light. He looks at Saeran.  
  
“It’s a gift, dumbass” he loves you to Saeran.  
  
With the confirmation out of the way, Saeyoung takes the bow off, than the wrapping paper to reveal…  
  
“A book?”  
  
Saeran, who was minding his own business (with his ice cream cake he was definitely going to share with his older twin don’t worry) didn’t say anything, just tucked his legs to his chest. Saeyoung gives the book a closer inspection.  
  
It was a book about astrology, it was a hardbound and had a lot of pages. He opens the first page for it to reveal its table of content all neatly organized with its corresponding page number. He flips to a random page, the page was littered to words (as one should expect from a book), a few pictures, figures. He closes the book. Overall it was a book.  
  
“you wanna explain why you thought of the gift or do I get to guess?” he asked teasingly to his younger brother, golden eyes filled with no disappointment or anything just playfulness. He was genuinely happy his brother got him something.  
  
The brother in question only flushed in embaresment, tutting a bit at his twin’s playfulness. Nonetheless he answers.  
  
“V suggested it…”  
  
-  
  
_Saeran really needed to find a gift before tomoroow_  
  
_Saeran had thought on what he could get his brother for their birthday, but nothing came to mind. So, he did what any RFA member would do in this sort of crisis.  
  
He called V._  
  
“ _have you ever noticed how Saeyoung never seemed to have any books centered around astrology in his house?”_  
  
-  
  
“He said you were always in stars, even after you…well y’know”  
  
Saeyoung hummed, indicating he knew what his brother was about to say. He was really happy his brother went through all that just to get him a gift.  
  
“and…”  
  
Saeran spoke up again, gaining Saeyoung’s attention.  
  
“I was wondering if you could…read it to me? Sort of like back than…”  
  
The last part was mumbled but Saeyoung knew what Saeran had wanted to convey, so he smiled. He took Saeran in his grasp ( _“what are you-“_ ) and flipped to a random page.  
  
“gemini…”  
  
Although the night was quiet, it was soon filled with Saeyoung’s quiet reading, Saeran’s occasional but-ins and the stars shining brighter than it had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> heres a fun game, take a shot everytime the word 'REDHEAD' gets written here KJASBKsa  
> ack- thanks for reading yall  
> -
> 
> happy birthday again!


End file.
